Too Soon?
by 80sUnLoveChild
Summary: Just a short drabble about the first day of school Season 2 speculation


**DISCLAIMER: I am not Ryan Murphy. **

_FINCHEL_

The summer was over and the reality of school was setting in. School used to mean tossing kids in dumpsters and football and listening to Puck brag about his latest hook up. It used to mean looking the other way every time someone had a slushie thrown on them and pretending to laugh along with whatever dumbass thing Karofsky and Azimio said. It used to mean letting Quinn dictate his life and celibacy club meetings.

His alarm started blaring and he shut it off quickly so he didn't wake Kurt, he'd learned the hard way what happened if you deigned to interrupt his beauty sleep. It was the first day of school and he was actually exited for the new year, he didn't think he had ever been excited for school. His phone buzzed and he smiled to himself as he skimmed the message and quickly tapped out a reply.

Maybe the reason he was not dreading today wasn't such a mystery. He wouldn't be one of those mindless jocks doing everything that was expected of him just because it was what society dictated. He'd invested in a thesaurus and dictionary combo early on after meeting Rachel and his vocabulary had to have at least tripled since this time last year. Instead of gearing up for football and going along to meetings he had no interest in this year he would be hanging with his girl and their friends getting ready for Sectionals, Regionals, State and Nationals, if all went to plan.

Sure he'd still be the quarterback and he'd still play football, it was likely that instead of turning a blind eye to slushies he might be blinded by one but he'd step in front and take it for Rachel and himself like a man. He'd stashed clothes in the boot of the old car he and Burt had fixed up over the summer when he wasn't busy with Rachel.

"Up already Finn?" His mum asked when he fell into one of the kitchen chairs and reached for an apple. "I thought I'd be dragging you out of bed."

It was only a little after six but he'd made plans to meet Rachel by her locker at 7.30 to compare schedules. In the summer she had made sure he was awake and out of bed every day by nine am because only the laziest and most boring of people would waste away their summer asleep.

"Got plans with Rachel before school."

His mum's face lit up at the name of his girlfriend. It had been no surprise to him that his girlfriend and mother had bonded quickly, after the Quinn fiasco he was sure anyone would seem like a better alternative and Rachel being the most polite and smartest person he knew more than filled the role. Sometimes he complained she liked his mother more than him, why else would she spend close to an hour talking to her when they were meant to be going swimming. Both of them had chided him on his lack of manners although Rachel had made up for it later.

He managed another apple and a banana before his mother took pity on him and made him some eggs, which he scarfed down since he still needed to shower before heading to school.

"Have fun sweetie!" Carole called out as he kissed her cheek and sped for the door, she wished she had taken a picture. She couldn't remember a time when Finn was awake, dressed and heading to school early, definitely Rachel's influence.

Over the summer after extensive persuasion from Rachel he'd finally started to drive faster, her idea of making him drive on the freeway had shocked his system and he had gotten over his fear of the postman. Now it was trucks and semi trailers that dominated his nightmares. He wasn't surprised that his was one of the only cars in the lot, he recognized Rachel's car; gold of course but the others were a mystery. Well except for the cheerios parking lot that was full, early morning practice started the week before school and continued until the first day of summer.

"Spanish, English, Geography, Algebra, Music Theory, Gym and Health." He mumbled to himself unloading the books into his locker, no insane cat calendars to be found, only a picture of him and Rachel and a white board she'd given him to write reminders on.

"Hey Finn."

He jumped almost banging his head against the cold metal, he turned to greet the voice and paused. Whoa, déjà vu.

"Hey Quinn, Puck didn't tell me you were back on the cheerios."

The perky pony tail and swishy red skirt that used to cause so many problems.

"Well my mum threatened to sue the school for discrimination if Coach Sylvester didn't at least let me try out." She explained, she'd spent the summer in training, getting rid of the baby weight and gearing up to regain her mantle as Queen of the school.

"Seeing you in uniform reminds me of the first day of school last year." He laughed slightly jamming a notebook in his backpack.

"Well if you close your eyes I can make you really remember last year." She smirked her eyes sparkling.

Her suggestiveness wasn't lost on him, in fact coming from her it was a shock, an unwelcome one.

"Look Quinn, I'd be lying if I said I didn't still have feelings for you." He began, his fingers brushing the sharp edges of the small box hidden in his jean pocket. "You were my first girlfriend but I'm in love with Rachel. With her I finally get what REO Speedwagon were singing about."

Quinn frowned and narrowed her eyes, coupled with the cheerios uniform he was reminded of the bitchy Quinn pre-babygate.

"I think I just loved the idea of you, what being with you gave me in this school." He tried to explain knowing he was doing badly.

"Forget it Finn." She snapped slamming his locker door closed before stalking away. He breathed out slowly and scratched his ear, so much for hoping for a drama free year.

"Rachel!" He yelped involuntarily turning around to find his pintsized girlfriend standing a few feet behind him.

"Finn." She greeted evenly making sure no emotion was inflected in her voice.

"Quinn-"

"I heard." She cut him off holding up a hand. "I thought after this summer we were in a good place, that you were over Quinn but if you still have feelings for her then we can't be together."

"Rachel what? No." He protested. "My feelings for Quinn aren't romantic, before the whole thing with Puck we did have some good times but that's all."

"Why should I believe you?" She countered, his mother had ordered her not ot let her son jerk her around and she intended to stay true to that.

"Because I love you." He answered smiling his little half grin. "Because I'm at school a full half an hour before I need to be just so I can see you."

Her face softened slightly but she was not yet appeased.

"What are you going to do about the fact that Quinn obviously wants you back? I do not intend to be in a relationship with three people, I've given you all of my heart and I would hope you have done the same."

"I don't care if Quinn wants me back, she doesn't stands a chance against you. I'm forever yours." He bent his head down so that their foreheads were touching. "Are you mine?"

"Faithfully." She whispered her breath hitting his lips just a moment before they kissed.

"Good because I wanted to give you something and I didn't know if it was too soon or too much but-"

"Shh!" She placed her finger against his lips. "I think we've been spending too much time together Finn Hudson, you're beginning to sound like me."

He pretended to bite her fingers laughing as she pushed him away.

"Here." He practically threw the box into her hands, he was so nervous. She fumbled with it before cracking it open.

"Oh Finn, it's gorgeous. Help me put it on?"

She held up her hair while he carefully clasped the necklace together, she pressed the charm flat against her sternum.

"Now everyone knows you're my girl." He fingered the chain running his fingertips over the lettering of his name, which ended in a small star.

"But how will everyone know you're mine?" She pouted pretending to be upset, he could usually tell when she was on the verge of a storm out and when she was joking and this time he was 80% sure she was joking.

"Because I have this." He replied proudly pulling back to show her the leather wrist cuff adorning his left arm. It had musical notes, footballs, basketballs and breadsticks imprinted in it and they were all surrounding her name.

"Well you've thought of everything haven't you?" She teased leaning up to kiss him.

"I may screw up but eventually I get it." He shrugged. "Look in my locker."

He put in the combination for her and stepped back while she swung it open, there was the photo of them together and the whiteboard she had given him. And in his messy scrawl 'I love Rachel Berry.'

"Who knew you could be such a romantic?"

"I blame Kurt, he made me watch _The Notebook_ in exchange for hanging up a football poster in our room." He groaned, Rachel's eyes sparkled which wasn't lost on him. "Once was enough Rach there is nothing you could promise me that would be worth that again."

"Are you challenging me?" She asked raising one eyebrow, which he found incredibly sexy. "Because I'm sure you know how much I like a challenge and how much I love to win."

Damn Kurt, he wanted to grab his locker door and bash it against his head repeatedly.

"If you really want me to I guess I could stomach it once more." He said reluctantly comforting himself with the thought that Rachel McAdams was pretty hot.

"No that's okay." She decided smiling widely. "I'd rather hold out for something that I really want you to watch that's a much tougher sell."

He grimaced at the thought, it would probably be something like _Brokeback Mountain_, he loved Rachel but he was a dude and dudes didn't watch two other dudes get it on, it was like the law.

"We still have twenty before everyone starts to show up, what did you want to do?" He asked looping his arms around her back while she settled hers around his neck.

"We could go see the auditorium, I doubt anyone would be there today." She replied nonchalantly playing with the hairs that curled around the back of his neck. Like with Quinn, Rachel's words were not lost on him, grabbing her hand he practically pulled her to the large room they had spent a lot of their time in last year. And most likely this year and the next if he had it his way.

"Finn!" She giggled once the heavy door swung shut behind them and he had her braced against it. "You almost pulled my arm out of its socket!"

"Sorry." He apologized laying a kiss on both shoulders. "Is that better?"

"A little." She said coyly resting her palm against his face. "Thank you for my necklace, I love it."

"Just it?" He tried to pout and failed miserably, Rachel took pity on him and kissed him soundly.

"No, I love you too."

He grinned and kissed her back mumbling his own 'I-love-you' against her lips, he was quite happy to stay there but the forceful pushing of someone against the door ruined his plans.

"Oh hell no, I aint spending all year watching you two suck face. There are going to be some rules about that!" Mercedes yelled when she was finally able to get in, it was easy to tell what they were doing due to their flushed and guilty faces.

"Sorry Mercedes." Rachel apologized. "I was just trying to properly thank Finn for the thoughtfulness of his gift." She pointed to her necklace and Mercedes squealed.

"Oh this calls for an emergency girls meeting in the Choir Room, I'll message Tina. Come on girl." She pulled a helpless Rachel through the door with such speed she barely had time to mouth an apology to Finn who growled in frustration. So maybe there was still a reason to think of the mailman.

_FINCHEL is LOVE_

**Hope you guys enjoyed my little foray into Season 2, I cannot wait! Can't decide which is more exciting; John Stamos, an ode to Rocky Horror (bonus points for Puck in fish nets) or the possible return of April Rhodes and Brian Ryan! Love to all Gleeks, September 21****st****!**


End file.
